


One Last Call

by Yeeteth_Thy_Croissant



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeteth_Thy_Croissant/pseuds/Yeeteth_Thy_Croissant
Summary: Percy doesn't have much time left, so what does he do? Get in touch with his boyfriend Jason.aka the sad Jercy fic no one asked for
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 23





	One Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> The ending I originally gave this was kinda weak, but I don't feel like editing so...

==  
3rd Pov  
===  
One last quest was all it took.  
It would forever be his last.  
It was just a normal 3 person quest, something he should've been able to handle.  
All he could do was make one last call.  
===  
Perseus "Percy" Jackson only had minutes before he would be found. Found by whom, you may be wondering. The assortment of monsters (ranging from Hellhounds too Dracaena and finally an angry Titan) all right in the Labyrinth corridor to the left.  
Your probably also wondering where Percy was hiding. He was in Virginia; Luray Caverns to be exact behind one of the many stalagmites.  
It all started during Christmas break after the War with Gaea. Percy and Annabeth decided to take a year off before going to college in New Rome so they were visiting Camp Half-Blood for the week after Christmas.  
During one of the most peaceful camp activities, arts and crafts, also led by the camp Oracle Rachel Dare, the dooming profecy was told.  
With a shining light  
And two darkened minds in eternal fight  
On the south shore  
Knocking at the Labyrinths door  
To find a hoard with bated breath  
A light shall finally fade into their well deserved rest  
Before Rachel collapsed, 2 Apollo kids caught her. It wasn't long after she came too.  
Percy and Nico shared glance, both instinctively knowing they would be part of the quest.  
===  
Time skip to 3 days after the quest  
started  
===  
It has been 3 days since Percy, Nico and Will started on the quest. Those 3 days have been relatively peaceful, which concerned both Nico and Percy.  
It wasn't until 10am on the 3rd day did things finally pick up with mythology. A huge pack of 13 Hellhounds and Dr. Thorn (aka the manticore) came at them. Only then did they realize why it's been so quiet lately. It was what's called the calm before the storm.  
Nico eventually got a deep cut on his leg enabling him from fighting. Percy ordered Will to get Nico out and to protect Nico. He said he would handle the rest. They all knew he was lying and there was a slim chance of him making it out alive. They all also knew Percy usually defied all the odds with a little bit of hope.  
He fought as a hurricane, protecting both Nico and Will until they were gone and hopefully back at camp. The hurricane of destruction slowly ran out of energy as everyone he was fighting for was currently safe. The monsters knew he couldn't fight forever, no one could, but what they didn't was Percy to find an escape. This escape was the labyrinth's deteriorating corps.  
=== 9 surface days later (3 days in the labyrinth for Percy) (also back at the begging of the story) ===  
Percy was exhausted, he had lost the monster chasing him a half hour in of running. He made his own little routine: Hide, sleep for however long, get up and keep going, and then repeat with monster attacks here and there along with eating when he was hungry.  
Percy stumbled across a few places he'd been or had seen before, like the mini hole to the pit, he turned around after that. He saw other land marks, but none were close to where he wanted too go to.  
The monster attacks were steadily becoming closer together. He could usually fight them off but not always, those were the times he ran. That was also why he was currently in a cave up in Virginia, he was running from not one not 2 but 3 different groups of monsters with his side bleeding. The first group was a pack of hellhounds, the second was a small group of familiar Emposai (they were the cheerleaders of Tartarus), the third group consisted of an angry titan and three Dracaena.  
Percy was clutching his wound behind one of the many stalagmites. He was trying to call Annabeth or Jason, either blonde would work for him. Annabeth would know what to do, right? He thought. But if these are my last moments, I'd rather talk to my boyfriend. So he called Jason, it went strait to voicemail. He probably forgot to charge it last night so it's probably charging in his cabin. Percy reasoned, he then left a message. "Hey Jason, It's Percy. I just wanted to say I love you and thank you for being my boyfriend for the past 3 months. Also in case I don't make it-" Percy then had a minor coughing fit. "If I don't make it, I just wanted to say I love you." Percy finished.  
He then went to call Annabeth. She picked up after the second ring, "Hello, Annabeth speaking."  
"Hey Annie, It's me Percy and I'm in some deep schist and I might not make it back this time," He stopped having to cough.  
"Tell me the basics of were you are and what happened." she told him. She was probably looking for Jason, Percy decided as he heard shuffling and Jason being called in the background along with Nico.  
"I made it into the labyrinth after Will and Nico made it hopefully to safety. I've been on the run for the past three day, and now I'm hiding behind a stalagmite in what I think is a Virginian cave." He explained then coughed again.  
"Is that all?" Annabeth asked.  
"I was being chased by a pack of hellhounds, dracaena, and an angry titan. Also I have this big gash in my side." he whispered.  
"Ok, ok, I can work with this." she sounded close to panicking. "Just keep talking with Piper while I go find Jason. Ok?"  
"Yeah I can do that," he said to empty air as Annabeth had already passed her phone off.  
"Hi Percy. How are you doing?" Piper asked trying to carry a normal conversation.  
"I'm good, beside being chased by a huge group of monsters and having to hide." He had another coughing fit. "Also Piper, drop the niceties for right now, please."  
"Ok," she sighed.  
"What are you doing?" Percy blurted out as if he was trying to keep himself awake.  
"I'm following Annabeth to the area where Jason should be."  
"I'm really tired Pipes," he slurred from exhaustion.  
"NO! You can not go to sleep for any reason, alright Percy. You still need to talk to Jason, remember?" She asked, her voice was heavily laced with charmspeak.  
"Remind me to ask Jason out tomorrow, that's still on my bucket list." He yawned again.  
"You could, but if you stay awake you can ask him out in a few minuets." Piper told him fully aware Percy already asked him out. "You just have to stay awake,"  
"Ok Pipes, I'll try but could I just close my eyes a little?"  
"No, not even a little Perce," She told him sadly but still with charmspeak. "I'm gonna put Jason on the phone and then you could ask him out like you wanted. Ok?"  
"Shore,"  
"Hey Perce, it's me Jason." He started awkwardly not knowing what to say.  
"Hey Jason, I have a serious question for you." Percy told him, then had a major coughing fit drawing up a little blood.  
"I'm all ears,"  
"It's better than all noses, those things are useless." Percy responded.  
"My hands and side are bloody," Percy told his boyfriend confused.  
"Percy, was that what you were going to ask me?"  
"No. I was gonna ask you if you'd like to be my boyfriend?" He asked shyly.  
"I would love too,"  
"I can hear weird noises." Percy whispered very confused.  
"Remember, you were playing hide and seek and you have to be very quiet." Jason whispered calmly on the outside but completely freaking out on the inside.  
"Shh. Got it. But what if I don't want to play any more and just sleep instead?" Percy asked Jason. "I'm really tired Jas, a little nap won't hurt right?" Percy was shivering, he was so cold and so tired.  
"Does anything hurt?" Jason asked suddenly.  
"Everything's blurry and dull and I'm just gonna take a nap. Good night Jason, I love you." Percy yawned and fell into unconsciousness.  
===  
By the time Will and Nico found were Percy was hiding in the cave, it was to late. What was left was a trail of blood, as if something dragged a body down the way. They followed the trail that led to a corps barely recognizable. If the couple hadn't known 2 specific things they wouldn't have known who's dead body the found. The first thing was the clay bead necklace and the other thing was, Nico and Will both knew the body had to be Percy's.  
===  
That day, was the day Chiron had his ball point pen returned from almost 5 years ago. He didn't keep it, instead he sent it to the heavens to the first owner, Zoe Nightshade. That was the day, Sally Jackson received a call that shattered her whole world. That day was the day, the world would never be the same as they honored there finest hero of all time, Percy Jackson son of Sally Jackson and the Greek god of the seas Poseidon.


End file.
